


Service

by JaneTurenne



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/pseuds/JaneTurenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The defining trait of the aristocrat is the ability to <i>take</i> with grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service

The defining trait of the aristocrat is the ability to _take_ with grace. One most truly knows a Lady in her acceptance of a gift, or a compliment, or power over her fellows—or the freely offered pleasure of a tongue between her thighs.

And this is what defines them, Narvin thinks. He, the baseborn bureaucrat, long since schooled in the hard lesson that only service gives satisfaction; she, daughter to a High House, raised from the loom in the tradition of casual entitlement. Probably, for him, this should feel like being used. 

She whimpers, once, and loses herself for him in a way that no one else is permitted to see, and he wipes his mouth on the corner of a sheet, and reminds himself why it doesn’t.


End file.
